


Без репетиций

by snusmoomrik, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Спецквест [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusmoomrik/pseuds/snusmoomrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Спецагенты предпочитают делать всё без репетиций





	Без репетиций

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькая дань "Агентам А.Н.К.Л"

— Лучше расстреляйте меня сразу, — без эмоций, не меняя выражения лица, сказал товарищ Падалецкий.

Дженсен спрятал ехидную ухмылку. С того момента, как их представили друг другу, прошло едва ли десять минут, не меньше девяти с половиной из которых Дженсен тайно или открыто издевался над будущим напарником. Предположительно будущим напарником. Например, сообщив настоящее имя... э-э... товарища — Ярослав Падалецкий, Морган сказал сразу:

— Это тебе для информации, Эклз, не более того. Для тебя и всех остальных мистер Ярослав Падалецкий здесь Джаред Падалеки.

"Мистер Падалецкий" едва заметно поморщился — видимо, ему не понравился именно "мистер".

Морган встал из-за стола, и Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, настраиваясь на длительный, нудный инструктаж, предшествующий наверняка невыполнимому заданию. В последнем Дженсен был уверен — выполнимых заданий Отделу не поручали. Поэтому он так и назывался — Отдел. Просто Отдел. А именно это задание, кажется, было совсем уж безнадёжным. Если Отдел согласился сотрудничать с Комиссией. Наверняка под страшным давлением, понял Дженсен. Комиссия была просто Комиссией, как и Отдел — просто Отделом. Достаточно было краткого упоминания — и все сразу понимали, о чём идёт речь. Даже учитывая тот факт, что на английском в Комиссии говорили с невыносимым русским акцентом. На это, как правило, закрывали глаза, потому что всё остальное там было по высшему разряду. Вот тут товарищу Падалецкому надо было отдать должное — в его речи тяжёлый русский акцент абсолютно не ощущался. Более того — в ней иногда проскальзывали тягучие, полные южного солнца техасские нотки, и это, по мнению Дженсена, был настоящий класс. 

В Отделе Дженсен работал едва ли не с момента его основания, поэтому Морган в общении с ним позволял себе не соблюдать формальности. Видимо, у товарища... ладно, у Джареда, был крайне высокий уровень допуска, потому что Морган вёл себя так, будто обращался только к Дженсену. Впрочем, это была не его забота. Кроме того, Дженсен прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что ни Отдел, ни Комиссия официально просто не существуют. И в случае чего...

— Всё просто, парни, — доверительно сказал Морган, и именно это означало, что всё чертовски сложно, — вы отправляетесь на закрытый приём.

Морган встал из-за стола и прошёл к дальней стене, жестом поманив Джареда и Дженсена за собой.

— Особняк, — указал он на фото, подтверждая очевидное, — местоположение, — Морган указал красную точку на подробной карте Нью-Йорка.

Дженсен присвистнул — особняк располагался на Манхэттене.

— Да, — усмехнулся Морган, — рыба очень крупная. И зубастая.

Изучение материалов заняло не меньше получаса. Дженсен присматривался к Джареду — тот вёл себя корректно и очень сухо, вопросы задавал только по делу. Что ж, башка у него точно варила неплохо. Дженсен время от времени ловил на себе короткие взгляды Моргана — тому наверняка любопытно было, какова реакция Дженсена на столь неожиданного напарника. Правду говоря, Дженсен сам себе немного удивлялся — навязанный русскими парень вызывал непреодолимое желание испытывать на нём дурацкие шутки времен старшей школы, за которые можно было здорово огрести. Анализировать эти желания Дженсен не пытался, а вот дурацкие шутки потихоньку практиковал. Наверняка всё дело было в непробиваемой маске, застывшей на лице Джареда. Но пока что всё это меркло перед предстоящим заданием. В красивом старинном особняке, окружённом небольшим, идеально спланированным парком, располагался негласный штаб одного из самых успешных наркобаронов мира. Успешен он был настолько, что никому не была известна его подлинная личность. Впрочем, Отдел на него пока что не замахивался, сейчас предстояло отследить огромную партию кокаина, которая на днях должна была стремительно распространиться по всей территории Америки. Саму крупную рыбину поймать с поличным наверняка бы не удалось, но Отдел рассчитывал на ряд арестов помельче — это позволило бы существенно проредить сложную сеть сбыта, а дальше всё становилось делом техники.

Дженсену и Джареду предстояло проникнуть на территорию особняка — там как раз устраивали закрытый приём для самых крупных дилеров. Вопросы вроде "откуда Отделу об этом известно" и "откуда у Отдела два пригласительных билета на сверхсекретный закрытый приём", разумеется, были излишни. Оставалось только мысленно поаплодировать истинным профессионалам.

— На приём вы проникнете без проблем, — сказал Морган, — к вашим пропускам придраться просто нельзя, можете не сомневаться. Ваша задача будет заключаться в том, чтобы оставить как можно больше "жучков" где только получится. Вероятность их обнаружения минимальна — это новейшая техника. Проносить их в здание вам не придётся, — предварил Морган вопрос Джареда, — контейнеры будут ждать вас в условленном месте. 

До сих пор всё звучало не так уж страшно, но Дженсен прекрасно знал, что такое предварение не сулит ничего хорошего. Ещё бы — если дело пришлось вывести на международный уровень.

— Есть одна небольшая... особенность, — Морган изобразил улыбку, но получилось плохо, — на этом приёме... не будет женщин. В особняке вообще нет женщин.

— Масонский пидарский клуб, — с серьёзным видом кивнул Дженсен.

Морган поперхнулся, закашлялся, и сдавленным голосом подтвердил его опасения:

— Д-да, Дженсен, это... чисто мужское сообщество. И вам нужно будет... немного пофлиртовать с некоторыми из гостей.

— Лучше расстреляйте меня сразу, — без эмоций, не меняя выражения лица, сказал товарищ Падалецкий.

— Дженсен, пожалуйста, без балагана, — негромко попросил Морган, когда Дженсен лихо выхватил из кобуры Глок. 

Дженсен пожал плечами, так же быстро спрятав пистолет.

— И где ты его откопал? — поинтересовался он у Моргана, кивая на Джареда.

Репрессий со стороны начальства Дженсен не опасался всё по тем же соображениям — Отдел просто не существовал, следовательно, субординацией можно было пренебречь.

— Вообще-то я до сих пор тут, — глядя перед собой, сообщил Джаред.

В его речи неожиданно прорезался металлический русский акцент — видимо, он не ожидал такого коварного поворота.

— Дженсен, — опять достаточно мягко сказал Морган, — мне нужно... э-э... Отделу и нашим серьёзным друзьям нужно, чтобы вы работали вместе, и работали результативно.

— Но я не... — начал было Джаред, и Морган посмотрел на него:

— Да, Джаред, — сказал он ещё мягче, — я понял. Считай это заданием Родины, — Джаред расправил и без того широченные плечи и задрал подбородок, — тем более, так и есть. Ты ведь понимаешь, что твоему начальству все условия были известны заранее? Ставки тут гораздо выше личных интересов.

Джаред поиграл желваками на скулах, но промолчал.

— Вот и отлично, — кивнул Морган, — давайте попробуем отрепетировать ситуацию.

— Репетиция? Исключено, — сказал Джаред, — никаких репетиций. Я не люблю мужчин.

— А... как же у тебя встанет? — нагло глядя Джареду в глаза, поинтересовался Дженсен, попутно замечая, что цвет лица Моргана скоро перещеголяет цвет кетчупа "Хайнц", — если придётся идти до конца... по заданию Родины?

Джаред смерил его всё тем же тусклым взглядом. Он явно продумывал наиболее быстрый способ умерщвления взрослого мужчины, хорошо развитого физически. Дженсен понимал, что нужно остановиться (вернее, не нужно было и начинать), но сделать с собой ничего не мог.

— Я профессионал, — наконец ответил Джаред без выражения, — у меня есть свои методы.

— О-о, — протянул Дженсен, — я понял, я даже знаю, какие! Знаю, что нужно, чтобы у тебя точно встал! Для верности я зачту тебе Конституцию СССР, идёт?

— Хорошо, хорошо! — заорал Джесен, пытаясь вырваться из молниеносного захвата, — не любишь декламацию, так и скажи сразу! Душить-то зачем!

Красный Джаред со сжатыми челюстями отпустил его.

— Уговорил, — делано вздохнул Дженсен, предварительно отойдя на безопасное расстояние, — я не буду тебе читать Конституцию, я напою тебе гимн СССР.

... Расстояние только казалось Дженсену безопасным.

— Хватит! — рявкнул Морган, — это слишком значимое дело, чтобы провалить его из-за вашей несовместимости! Это моя ошибка, я думал, что два профессионала такого уровня отлично сработаются. Что ж... Будем срочно подбирать другие кандидатуры.

— Не надо! — вдруг в один голос сказали Джаред и Дженсен, так, что Моргана подбросило. Он длинно выдохнул и провёл по лицу рукой — впечатлений за последние полчаса ему было более чем достаточно.

Дженсен же быстро взглянул на Джареда и получил такой же ответный взгляд — в нём было удивление. Джаред кивнул, и Дженсен постарался вернуться в серьёзное русло.

— Простите, шеф, — сказал он, попытавшись придать лицу выражение полнейшего равнодушия, как у Джареда, — это больше не повторится. Мы отлично сработаемся, я уверен. Так ведь, това... Джаред?

— Так, — ответил Джаред, не колеблясь ни секунды.

— Отлично, — преувеличенно бодро заключил Морган, — а теперь всё же давайте немного порепетируем. Я должен лично убедиться в том, что вы не будете выглядеть, словно манекены. Напомню — если придётся, вы должны идти до конца, никаких полумер.

— Что нужно? — спросил Джаред.

— Для начала — изобразить соблазнительный взгляд.

Джаред расправил плечи, шумно вздохнул, склонил голову набок и уставился на Моргана, не мигая.

— Пойдёт? — спросил он.

Дженсен прыснул.

Морган же, напротив, слегка загрустил.

— Боюсь, что нет, — покачал он головой, — так ты соблазнишь разве что парочку тургеневских девушек... бальзаковского возраста.

— Может, и на мужиков подействует? — с надеждой спросил Джаред, — если... девушек... соблазнит.

Дженсен вдруг заметил, что Джаред теперь не выглядит так невозмутимо.

— Нет, — ответил Морган, — на них подействует, потому что их соблазняет всё. Вообще всё. А мужиков — нет.

— Точно, — подтвердил Дженсен, — мужики на такое не поведутся.

— А на какое? — иронично поинтересовался Джаред, выделив голосом последнее слово.

— Ну... — немного смущённо протянул Морган, — надо, чтобы кровь от мозга отлила. Сам понимаешь, куда.

— Вот так, шеф? — спросил Дженсен и ослепительно оскалился.

— Неплохо, — одобрил Морган.

— А, — опять без выражения сказал Джаред, — так я умею.

— Продемонстрируй, — сделал приглашающий жест Морган.

Дженсен не уловил момент, когда Джаред преобразился. Только что это была почти двухметровая дубина в сером костюме, сейчас же... Позу он поменял, что ли? Так или иначе, Джаред широко улыбнулся и медленно смерил взглядом Моргана, который в эту секунду, кажется, и дышать перестал. Почему — Дженсен понял, когда Джаред перевёл взгляд на него. Этот взгляд... раздевал. Нагло, откровенно раздевал и трахал. Дженсен сглотнул, и Джаред, вдруг преобразившись ещё раз (он стал выглядеть непозволительно мило, а коммунисты вообще бывают милыми?) спросил с неприкрытой издёвкой в голосе:

— Так лучше?

— Н-намного, — прочистил горло Морган, — думаю, это сгодится.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Джаред, — но я так или иначе предпочитаю без репетиций. Полагаюсь на импровизацию.

... И Дженсен подумал, что Джаред — та ещё штучка.

 

— Ты это... извини меня, если обидел, хорошо... большевик? Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, — выдавил из себя Дженсен, когда они вышли из кабинета.

Нет, Дженсен ни в чём не раскаивался, да и захват у него самого был не слабее, чем у Джареда, но что-то подсказывало ему, что мир принесёт им гораздо больше пользы, чем вражда.

— Я такой же большевик, как ты — ковбой, — пробурчал Джаред, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, — но ладно, я не в обиде.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Дженсен, — пойдём-ка на самом деле пройдём инструктаж и получим одежду. Может, без репетиций мы и обойдёмся, но без примерок — никак.

Разумеется, Дженсен был прав. Внимательно осматриваясь в огромном гостевом зале, он лишний раз убеждался в том, что здесь не только "встречают по одёжке", здесь одежда говорила о человеке всё — ведь даже впечатления об отлично сидящем костюме могли нивелировать дешёвые запонки или галстук — а людей, не разбирающихся в этом, здесь просто не было. Теперь дело было за малым — найти подходящий объект для флирта, а дальше действовать по плану, пользуясь невинным человеком (дилером, Дженсен, наркодилеры не бывают невинными), как прикрытием. 

На помощь неожиданно пришёл хлыщеватый парнишка в облегающем костюме. Он не скрывал своего интереса к Дженсену, и Дженсен сам с интересом наблюдал, как из его тонких пальцев падает в бокал с шампанским маленькая розовая таблетка. Пока в бокале оживал и бурлил крохотный гейзер, выбрасывая крупные платиновые пузырьки, Дженсен любезно улыбался парнишке, пытаясь вспомнить, что на таблетке было изображено — сердечко или губы бантиком, будто это имело значение. Впрочем, разделить с Дженсеном этот бокал парнишке не удалось. Бросив случайный взгляд поверх плеча Дженсена, он сунул ему в руку бокал, что-то пробормотал — видимо, неловко извинился, и исчез в считанные секунды. Небрежно обернувшись, будто высматривая кого-то, Дженсен увидел угрюмого здоровенного мужика в розовом костюме, пробиравшегося сквозь флиртующую, пьющую и танцующую толпу с чертовски решительным видом. Дженсен прыснул — на мужике розовый костюм смотрелся, как балетная пачка на цирковом медведе. Впрочем, это не имело значения — ни перепуганный парнишка, охочий до заигрываний с незнакомцами, ни его ревнивый медведь в розовом костюме. Теперь оставалось найти Джареда — господина большевика, как окрестил его про себя Дженсен. Искать не пришлось — его громкий смех раздался где-то совсем рядом. Дженсен поискал глазами и застыл — Джаред стоял в самом центре зала, облепленный поклонниками. Дженсен присвистнул про себя — выглядел большевик ослепительно. А вот те, что его окружали... Дженсен нахмурился. Нет, он не ревновал. Ни капельки. Выкусите. Просто ситуация складывалась великолепно. Более эффектного варианта "знакомства" нельзя было и пожелать. Потому что Дженсен нашёл идеальный объект для флирта.

Низкорослых прилипал Дженсен деликатно (видит Бог, он сдерживался, хоть и с трудом), но настойчиво оттеснил плечом, подарив одному из них ослепительный акулий оскал — другому уже не потребовалось. Джаред обернулся, его глаза распахнулись, но сказать он ничего не успел. Дженсен, глядя прямо ему в глаза, влил в себя ледяное шампанское с розовой "присадкой", притянул к себе недоумевающего Джареда, и крепко удерживая за плечо, поцеловал с напором, вталкивая в рот Джареда язык. От неожиданности Джаред издал короткий изумлённый возглас, почти не размыкая губ, и в его рот ворвалась струйка холодного шампанского, пронизанного лопающимися, щекочущими нёбо пузырьками. Джаред едва не захлебнулся — Дженсен сильно рисковал, проделывая этот трюк, ведь в лучшем случае он просто мог получить от большевика в глаз пудовым кулачищем, и остаться с фингалом и в мокром костюме. Но надо отдать Джареду должное — он принял поцелуй, слегка наклонив голову, и Дженсен готов был поклясться, что шампанское он проглотил жадно, а потом так же жадно вылизал рот Дженсена. Вот тут слегка поплыл уже сам Дженсен. Он оторвался от губ Джареда и увидел, что остаток шампанского, просочившегося из уголка губ тяжело дышащего Джареда, течёт тонкой струйкой по его шее и подбородку, грозя расплыться влажным пятном на воротнике белоснежной сорочки. Не раздумывая, Дженсен подобрал влагу языком и опять мокро присосался к полуоткрытым губам Джареда. У поцелуя был остаточный вкус шампанского, сладкий и кисловато-режущий, и слюнные железы брызнули, смывая лёгкий горький осадок.

— Тоже любишь без репетиций, ковбой? — спросил отстранившийся от него Джаред.

Голос у него был хриплый, а взгляд тёмный и тяжёлый. Только Дженсен не испугался.

— Без репетиций, большевик, — ответил он, ослепительно улыбаясь, — ты ведь предпочитаешь импровизацию?

Вокруг весело и пошло улюлюкали лощёные господа, сливки полусвета, вместо скучного вечера неожиданно получившие горячее шоу. Отступать было некуда. Небрежно помахав в воздухе расслабленной рукой — дескать, не стоит вашего внимания, — Дженсен, удерживая Джареда за отворот смокинга, увлёк его в один из многочисленных боковых проходов. Тут могло произойти всё, что угодно, и Дженсен был к этому готов, но Джаред опять повёл себя, как настоящий профессионал. Он помнил, куда ведёт этот коридор, и знал, что сейчас они находятся под прицелом одной из многочисленных камер — особняк был просто нашпигован ими.

Но им обязательно нужно было осуществить то, для чего они сюда проникли; вот только выглядеть всё это должно было чем-то совершенно другим. И нет, вовсе не невинным — если один роскошный мужик в смокинге целует на глазах изумлённой публики другого, не менее роскошного, и тут же тащит его подальше от лишних глаз, словно первобытный человек в уединённую пещеру, установленная в этой пещере камера должна зафиксировать вполне однозначную сцену.

Поэтому Дженсен, ласково улыбаясь, одной рукой обнял Джареда, другую запустил в его тщательно уложенную гриву (нет, он совсем не хотел сделать это с самого начала. Ладно. Хотел, но совсем немного), и прошептал, почти касаясь губами его щеки:

— Вход на кухню через два поворота, там же переход ко внутренним помещениям. Действуем по плану, импровизируем по необходимости.

Джаред отплатил той же монетой — кивнул, улыбнулся очень ласково, и, обхватив Дженсена за талию, повлёк в нужном направлении.

Но не тут-то было.

— Так быстро покидаете нас в этот вечер, мальчики? — раздался за спиной булькающий голос.

О, нет. Но, к сожалению, Джаред и Дженсен уже знали, кого увидят, обернувшись. Сам наркобарон, владелец огромной недвижимости, насколько было известно Отделу, в этом особняке не жил. Это была одна из многочисленных точек, предназначенных для таких вот встреч — деловых вечеров, где приятное было неразрывно смешано с не менее приятным — ведь и развлечения, и большие деньги — вещи неизменно приятные, не правда ли? 

Словом, это был бессменный управляющий сетью особняков — Абрахам Авалон Дилони собственной персоной.

Абрахам был ужасен. Нет. УЖасен. С большой буквы УЖ. По крайней, мере, так бы выглядел уж, если бы его обрядили в немыслимо дорогой костюм, предварительно взрастив до размеров человека. 

Пока Дженсен подбирал наиболее удачный вариант ответа — или самый нейтральный, по крайней мере, управляющий Уж продолжил сам:

— Вы ведь из Чикаго, верно?

— Да, — поспешно кивнул Дженсен, и Уж протянул к нему бледную длинную руку:

— Так и знал, что самых роскошных парней прячут от меня в Чикаго.

Дженсен кисло улыбнулся, очень осторожно пожимая тонкую холодную кисть Ужа — по-другому он уже просто не мог его звать. Фотография, показанная им на инструктаже, не передавала всего образа.

Джаред, напротив, пожал руку Ужа очень крепко, да вдобавок улыбнулся ему почти так же, как Моргану на "репетиции". И нет. Дженсен вовсе не ощутил укола ревности. Так или иначе, это произвело положительный эффект.

— Надо бы познакомиться с вами поближе, — пробулькал Уж, — обидно лишаться такого общества в самом начале вечера.

— О, мистер Дилони! — воскликнул Джаред, всё ещё с энтузиазмом потряхивая его руку, — мы очень скоро вернёмся к вам!

— Абрахам, только Абрахам, прошу вас! — расплылся в улыбке от уха до уха Уж, — я на это очень надеюсь! Иначе вы рискуете пропустить всё самое интересное, а нас лишаете эстетического наслаждения.

Глядя на эту улыбку Гуинплена, Дженсен представил себе морду ужа, наглотавшегося лягушек под завязку, и мысленно пожелал этой чешуйчатой маслянистой роже треснуть поперёк — точно по линии рта. Впрочем, та же рожа, треснувшая вдоль, тоже наверняка была бы упоительным зрелищем. И нет. Дженсен по-прежнему не ревновал.

— Мы будем чертовски быстрыми... Абрахам, — пообещал он интимным тоном, заглядывая прямо в крохотные немигающие глазки Ужа. Впрочем, они от этого обещания подёрнулись влагой:

— О, — протянул он то ли растроганно, то ли похотливо, — можете не торопиться так уж сильно!

И захихикал собственной двусмысленной шутке, многозначительно переводя взгляд с Дженсена на Джареда.

— Разумеется! — склонил голову Джаред, наконец отпуская руку Ужа, — придержите нам немного стоящей выпивки, хорошо, Абрахам? Мне кажется, нам будет очень кстати.

— Больше того! — пылко пообещал Уж, — я лично распоряжусь, чтобы вам прислали шампанское.

 

— Абрахам? — прошипел Дженсен не хуже ужа, когда управляющий, наконец-то, оставил их в покое.

— Предпочёл бы вернуться в зал? — усмехнулся Джаред.

— Нет, — ответил Дженсен сердито, — но ты бы посмотрел на себя, большевик! Ещё немного — и этот жирный Уж выполз бы из своего костюма...

— Уж? — удивлённо спросил Джаред, подхватывая Дженсена под локоть — они всё ещё шли по коридору, стараясь не выпадать из образов, и камеры фиксировали нежно воркующую пару, всецело поглощённую друг другом.

— Скажи, что он не похож на ужа, — неохотно буркнул Дженсен.

— Ты полон сюрпризов, ковбой! — расхохотался Джаред.

Они приближались к промежуточной цели — огромной кухне, где их дожидались контейнеры с "жучками".

У больших дверей, обитых металлом по нижнему краю, Дженсен сбросил с себя ненужное настроение и вмиг собрался.

— Работаем, — кинул он Джареду, не глядя, и уловил боковым зрением ответный кивок.

Двери распахнулись, и два или три человека в ослепительно-белых халатах и высоких поварских колпаках обернулись на шум: в большое кухонное помещение ввалилась пара высоких, красивых, явно крепких парней, ожесточённо споря на ходу:

— О, да ла-адно тебе, Росс! — тянул верзила с ямочками на щеках, — у меня есть отличная "Зиппо"!

— Нет, Тристан! — капризно отвечал ему ослепительный красавец, недовольно хмуря светлые брови, — твоя "Зиппо" воняет бензином, как ближайшая заправка! Эта вонь просто убьёт аромат! Я не могу допустить этого, я хочу насладиться каждой затяжкой!

— Ты зануда, знаешь? — весело ответил Тристан, и обратился к ближайшему из поваров:

— Друг, у вас не найдётся обыкновенных спичек? Мой... э-э... приятель — гурман, и не может раскуривать сигару от бензиновой зажигалки, а мне, — парень хохотнул, — ну это... безразлично, я в этом ни черта не понимаю. Так есть у вас спички?

— Сожалею, сэр, — развёл руками повар, — все наши плиты снабжены пьезозажиганием, — в его голосе послышалась гордость, — так что ничем не можем помочь.

— Нет! — драматично воскликнул Росс, — пожалуйста, скажите, что вы несерьёзно! Я мечтал об этой сигаре целую неделю!

— Видите, — понизил голос Тристан, — он огорчён! А если он огорчается, это бывает крайне чувствительно для окружающих.

Он посмотрел многозначительно, и повар слегка побледнел: наверняка с нравами гостей особняка он был знаком не понаслышке. Повар растерянно оглянулся, но тут кто-то подал голос из противоположного конца кухни:

— Мне кажется, спички остались в шкафчике у чёрного хода... С тех пор, как кухню переоборудовали. Если никто спички не выбросил, конечно...

— О, порадуйте же меня, — устремился Росс в указанном направлении, — скажите, что спички действительно остались!

Не дожидаясь помощи, он распахнул дверцы узкого старомодного шкафчика, на отлично оборудованной современной кухне смотревшегося чужеродно — наверняка это был предмет, оставшийся от старой обстановки, и не выбросили его только из сентиментальности. Дверцы скрипнули, поднялась пыль, Росс оглушительно чихнул, но тут же обрадованно закричал:

— Тристан! Они есть! Целых два коробка!

Пока он возился, радостно что-то приговаривая и пачкая в пыли белые манжеты, Тристан хлопнул по плечу всё того же повара и подмигнул:

— Эмоционален, а?

Повар улыбнулся и развёл руками: дескать, не самый страшный вариант.

За дверьми кухни всю неловкость и эмоциональность Дженсена, разумеется, как рукой сняло.

— Отлично сработано, ковбой, — тихо сказал Джаред, старательно отряхивая смокинг Дженсена от пыли и стараясь повернуть его спиной к камере.

Дженсен сухо кивнул:

— Да и ты неплох, большевик. Что ж, приступим?

Влюблённая парочка проследовала по коридору в обратном направлении, туда, где располагались внутренние помещения. По дороге Джаред лениво поинтересовался у стюарда, где находится курительная комната. Получив ответ, он обнял Дженсена за талию и они быстро скрылись за ближайшим поворотом.

Здесь камер было ещё больше, но именно здесь и находились нужные комнаты, в которых можно было случайно или не случайно услышать много интересного. Дженсен опять сделался крайне неловок и, прежде чем закурить, рассыпал больше половины одного из спичечных коробков, о чём долго и громко сокрушался. Наконец им удалось закурить, и Джаред скосил глаза в сторону неприметной двери в самом дальнем углу — там располагался вход в кабинет управляющего, где следовало оставить как можно больше "жучков"-спичек. Технология на самом деле была поразительной — едва спичка падала на пол, её внешняя оболочка испарялась, и на свет божий являлась тончайшая стальная игла, которая тут же внедрялась в ближайшую поверхность. Джаред не задавался вопросом, каким образом спички, то есть, "жучки", попали в кухонный шкафчик, но полагал, что к переоборудованию кухни Отдел наверняка приложил руку. Так или иначе, сейчас оставалось самое главное и самое сложное — то, что Морган назвал "идти до конца, если понадобится". Нужно было проникнуть в спальню, примыкавшую к кабинету, и оставить там максимальное количество "жучков" у стены, прилегавшей непосредственно к кабинету. Возможность попасть в спальню управляющего была лишь одна. Джаред только надеялся, что изображённой ими страсти хватит на то, чтобы управляющий поверил, что они не добрались до гостевых спален, или же перепутали помещения, ослеплённые своей жаркой любовью.

Задремавший было в коридоре стюард встрепенулся и распахнул глаза, чтобы успеть увидеть небывалую картину: двое гостей в порыве страсти ввалились — о, ужас! — в личные покои самого мистера Дилони! Причём один из мужчин почти вынес дверь спиной другого, из чего стюард сделал вполне правильный вывод, что соваться туда и напоминать гостям о том, что они нарушают границы частной собственности, не стоит. 

В крови Дженсена вскипел дурной адреналин. Когда Джаред впечатал его спиной в дубовую дверь спальни, а сам так же крепко впечатался ртом в его рот, Дженсен мельком подумал о том, что в этом задании оказалось немало неожиданно приятных сторон. Поэтому тут же перехватил инициативу, даже не сомневаясь в том, что Джаред не будет сопротивляться. Надо признать — опрокидывать это крепкое тело, упакованное в отлично сидящий смокинг, на белоснежную постель, было очень, очень приятно. Вещи полетели на пол — с треском швов и стуком пуговиц. В планы это, разумеется, не входило, но добавляло достоверности. Спички из карманов разлетелись веером, и Дженсен проследил глазами этот полёт, убедившись в том, что несколько штук точно упали там, где надо. В этот момент он вдруг остро осознал, что находится совсем голый, среди своих потенциальных убийц, без поддержки и возможности удрать именно сейчас, и что Джаред... ох. Лежит под ним на кровати. Точно такой же голый, но, в отличие от него, кажется, совсем не беспокоится о происходящем. Всё же русские удивительны.

Джаред наверняка это почувствовал, и...

— Ты этого ждёшь? — насмешливо спросил он, перехватывая руку Дженсена и без колебаний направляя её себе между бёдер, — или тебе нужны дополнительные приглашения, ковбой?

Дженсен вспыхнул, на секунду задохнувшись: лишь на одну секунду его пальцы задели твёрдый и, наверняка, здоровенный член, а потом оказались плотно прижаты к огненному, влажному и скользкому от смазки входу. Дженсен грубо придавил колено Джареда к простыне и ткнулся твёрдым членом между крепких ягодиц. Тут кураж снова оставил его, но Джаред чётко следовал инструкциям "идти до конца".

— Не тормози, раз начал, — прорычал он и схватил Дженсена за задницу, вдвинув в себя одним движением. Дженсен замер, переживая шок — Джаред смотрел на него с таким вызовом, с голой, потной вздымающейся грудью и ледяным блеском в бешенных глазах. Не принять вызов было невозможно. Дженсен впился злым поцелуем в его губы и заработал бёдрами, готовясь вытрахать из товарища Падалецкого полноценный большевистский оргазм. А если повезёт — то и парочку. Этаких, серпасто-молоткастых.

Когда Дженсен оторвался от его губ, с чувством вколачиваясь в восхитительную задницу, Джаред вдруг улыбнулся блестящими покрасневшими губами, и Дженсен осознал, что не знает о нём ничего. Да и о себе, кажется, тоже. Потому что захотел изучать его и дальше — внятно, громко, и с многочисленными подробностями. Во всех неохваченных пока помещениях этого пидарского масонского клуба, где нужно установить жучки. А в некоторых даже... по два. Жучка. Старания не пропали даром — Джаред закричал, нет — просто заорал от избытка чувств, и голос у него был нежный и хриплый, сорванный после оргазменных воплей и ледяного шампанского. Да! С шампанским надо будет повторить. Непременно.

— Ты же говорил, что не любишь мужчин? — спросил Дженсен, едва отдышавшись. 

Лежать на мокром от спермы, твёрдом животе Джареда было не так уж плохо.

— Я же профессионал, — пожал плечами Джаред, переворачивая его на спину и нависая над ним.

Вид у него был чертовски самодовольный, и Дженсен поспешил сбить градус — по правде говоря, Джаред его слишком впечатлил.

— А разве ты не должен кричать что-то вроде "Служу Советскому Союзу", когда кончаешь? — ехидно поинтересовался он.

Джаред, подверженный моментальной смене эмоций, побагровел и прошипел:

— Я те щас послужу, с-сука! Ты у меня сам сейчас "Слава КПСС" стонать будешь! Пока сознание не потеряешь.

Дженсен некстати развеселился, а Джаред, сделавшийся вдруг сладостно злым и серьёзным, больно растянул его ноги в стороны и...

— А-а-а! — заорал Дженсен, когда Джаред без предупреждения ворвался в него, звонко шлёпнув по заднице.

— Боюсь, если ты впихнёшь в меня свою пролетарскую дубину целиком, я лопну, — просипел Дженсен.

— Это только половина! — так же сдавленно ответил Джаред.

Дженсен попытался вырваться, но Джаред тут же заткнул ему рот поцелуем, бешено работая бёдрами. И член у него после недавнего оргазма был всё такой же твёрдый. И горячий. 

— Эй, большевик! — простонал Дженсен, отпихивая его рот, — кажется, я сейчас самовозгорюсь от твоей пламенной спермы.

Джаред хмыкнул самодовольно.

— Так кончишь, — распорядился он, — без рук.

Отстранился, сплюнул на ладонь, и принялся поглаживать мошонку Дженсена. Влажная ладонь прилипала к чувствительной коже, оттягивая её и рассыпая по телу колкие искры. Дженсен заорал и очень скоро кончил, окатив фонтаном спермы и себя, и Джареда. Тот смотрел на его фонтанирующий спермой член с мокрой бритой мошонкой: из уретры выталкивалась мутная капля, стекая по блестящей красной головке. Зрелище было настолько впечатляющим, что Джаред и сам кончил, не успев вынуть член. Но Дженсен, кажется, не возражал.

Посторгазменной негой им насладиться не удалось — в распахнувшуюся дверь вошёл Уж собственной персоной, сияя улыбкой.

— А вот и шампанское! — радостно провозгласил он.

Охваченный паникой Джаред вскочил, но запутался в штанах, оставшихся болтаться на одной ноге, последним, что он услышал, был предостерегающий крик Дженсена и обеспокоенное бульканье Ужа.

 

... Кажется, о том, что между ними произошло, знал уже весь Отдел. По краней мере, в лифт они вошли под радостный свист и хлопанье сотрудников. Всё прошло отлично, не считая только эпического падения Джареда в спальне Ужа. Тот, впрочем, рассыпался в извинениях, и кинулся его поднимать, всё норовя облапать крепкую голую задницу.

 

Когда двери лифта автоматически закрылись, Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда.

— Лимончик предложить, большевик? — фыркнул он.

Физиономия у Джареда была довольная донельзя, не спасали даже солнцезащитные очки. Джаред аккуратно снял очки, демонстрируя роскошный фингал, уже украсившийся цветами побежалости, склонил голову и сказал негромко тоном, от которого Дженсена неожиданно колюче продрало с головы до ног:

— Я бы предпочёл вот что.

Дженсен опомниться не успел (а может, его просто загипнотизировал радужный фингал? Хитрый, хитрый ход, большевик), как Джаред сунул руку ему в штаны, обхватил своей ручищей крепко стоящий член, и впился в губы. Кончил Дженсен от двух жестоких движений кулака, резко натянувших кожу на члене. Джаред охнул вместе с ним, проглотил его вопль, облизнул красные, воспалённые губы (сука, член у Дженсена даже упасть не успел), и сказал:

— К чё-орту, хватит играться. Хочу твою задницу прямо сейчас.

От прорезавшегося в его речи тягучего техасского акцента Дженсена ещё раз жгуче осыпало мурашками, а щёки запылали.

Джаред, не раздумывая, заблокировал лифт, содрал с Дженсена штаны, бухнулся на колени, лизнул мокро и жадно, быстро вскочил на ноги, и вогнал член в задницу Дженсена, закрыв ему ладонью рот.

— Отлично сработано, парни! — поприветствовал их Морган, когда они, мокрые и взъерошенные, ввалились в его кабинет. — Пожалуй, следующее дело подобного рода я тоже поручу вам. Завтра получите инструкции, немного порепетируем, и...

— Предпочитаем без репетиций, шеф! — вытягиваясь в струнку, в один голос рявкнули Дженсен и Джаред.


End file.
